A Different Way
by av981638
Summary: How different would things be if two people from Stephanie's past connected her to Ranger in a way no one knew about? This story starts out dark, but will have a Babe HEA. Ranger is slightly OOC and so is Stephanie. Morelli isn't a huge factor in this story so cupcakes you may not like. This is my first Plum fic please be gentle:)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first Plum Fanfic, so please be gentle. The recognizable characters belong to JE; I am just borrowing them. _

_This story takes place after One For The Money. Fair warning: Ranger is slightly OOC and so is Stephanie. Cupcake fans you may not like this story; it's a Babe. I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine._

**SPOV**

Ugh, I thought as I rolled over to turn off the alarm clock. I dragged myself to the kitchen to get some coffee. As the coffee brewed I tapped on the side of Rex's cage, and dropped a gape in for him. He ran out, twitched his whiskers and ran back to his soup can with the grape in his mouth. I headed to the shower with coffee in hand; I was hoping a hot shower would make the memories go away. It has been a hard few weeks. No one knew I was having this problem; not even Ranger. I have managed to keep it from everyone. I stepped into the hot water, letting it beat down on me. I couldn't get into denial land; not after everything with Benito Ramirez; it brought everything back to haunt me. The water started getting cold, so I turned it off and got out of the shower. I got dressed in my uniform: jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun; I didn't feel like fighting it today. As I started my make-up I heard the ping of a text message come through on my cell. With a sigh, I picked up my phone to check who it's from.

_Meet me at Shorty's at noon._

It's from Ranger.

Great.

I text him back.

_I will be there_.

Instead of my normal four coats of mascara I do six, I will need the courage to get through today of all days, I have to face Ranger and give nothing away. I can't afford the let my weakness show. No one can know. I look at the clock and see its 11:30. Grabbing my purse, I walk out to my car and motor off to meet Ranger at Shorty's. I pull up outside of Shorty's and notice two black SUVs parked next to each other. One I recognize as Ranger's. I am early, but decide to go in any way; upon entering I see Ranger sitting in the back booth with his back to the wall, but he isn't alone; there are two men with him. He motions for me to come over, as I approach, the two men sitting with him turn toward me and I stop in my tracks.

It can't be.

It is.

"Steph!?"

_A/N2: Thoughts? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! To the two guest reviewers: thank you for your kind words! The recognizable characters belong to JE; I am just borrowing them. All mistakes are mine. In this chapter we find out who the mystery men are, and how they know Stephanie. A dark situation comes to light…._

_Previously:_

"Steph!?"

**SPOV**

My mouth drops open in shock. Before I am able to take another step, I am swung around in a massive hug, then, handed off for another hug. I get a glimpse of Ranger, he looks confused. The man of mystery is confused. I am pulled to the table, where I get put in between the two men I have not seen in ten years. I am at a loss for words, I knew they would ask questions; I didn't know if I could answer them without losing it. I felt a hand wipe tears off my cheek.

"Steph, what is it?"

"I can't believe you guys are really here."

Ranger, who had remained silent, is looking at the three of us with an emotion on his face I can't place. He finally leaned forward; his eyes seemed to penetrate through me. I could tell he was trying to figure out the connection between the three of us.

"How do you know these two knuckleheads, Babe?"

Crap.

"I met these two ten years ago, in college, actually."

"It's true, man. I helped her unload her car at the dorm. She is one of the few women who have turned me down!"

I laughed and Ranger's eyebrow shot up.

"Oh please, I was out of my car barely two minutes and you wolf whistled at me!"

"Hey, I saw a pretty woman in a tank top and tiny shorts."

"It was 90 degrees out! I see you have not changed at all. Still a manwhore Les."

Ranger laughs. "Looks like she knows you very well indeed, Santos"

I roll my eyes. "Too damn good."

Les grins. "Hey we had a lot of good times though; you, me, and Bobby here; we so close back then, the others, too." I could only nod at his words. I felt the weight on my chest again as I thought of that time. Bobby noticed the change in my face.

"Hey what is it."

I could only shake my head, I couldn't answer. I knew if I spoke of it, it all would tumble out. I felt fingers under my chin. I met Bobby's eyes. I could see concern in them. "Don't hide from us, Steph. Tell us what is wrong." I shook my head. I couldn't tell them. It still seemed like just yesterday when everything happened. Les seemed to stare me down. He always had a way to make me talk even if I didn't want to. I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for what I was about to tell them.

"Okay I will tell you." I told them with no emotion in my voice. "After you guys left for Basic Training; things went downhill fast around us. Erin, Mike, Cassidy and I all stuck together. But, just two weeks after you left attacks started happening on campus. For two months, women were terrorized. Mike made sure Erin was safe; Cassie and I would walk together to class since we both had the same schedule. We had a night class two days a week that semester; we thought we would be okay as long as we were together. We couldn't have been more wrong." I took another deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay. "We were so wrong. One night we were walking back to the dorm from class, and decided to take a short cut back. Looking back, I know it was a huge mistake. We were half-way back when we got hit from behind. I don't know what we were hit with, but it knocked us both out. When I came to, I was tied up and I didn't recognize where we were. I can't repeat everything I saw, I can barely talk about it. I found out in the hospital we had been missing four days. The doctors told me I would be fine in time. But Cassie… Cassie wasn't so lucky." I couldn't say any more. I could feel the rage coming in waves off the three men I sat with. Bobby pulled me into a tight hug as I let the tears out I was fighting. I finally pulled back, and wiped my eyes. "I know you want to know if the guy was caught; he was, I was the only one that could identify him, but he was linked by DNA to the others. He was convicted and is in prison." I couldn't talk anymore, I pushed Les out of my way and ran out, I jumped in my car and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them. Thank you for all the reviews and PMs!_

_I am issuing a __**Cupcake warning.**__ Cupcake fans you will not like the next few chapters. _

**RPOV**

As I sit with my back to the wall waiting for Steph to arrive at Shorty's my mind wanders to the last few weeks. I could tell she wasn't doing well, yet she refused to talk about it. When I text her to meet me here I had hoped I could get her to talk to me about what is bothering her. I could see the dark circles under her eyes that just got darker; even Connie at the bonds office noticed the few times she has seen Steph. At 11:30 Brown and Santos join me. I am surprised when Steph walks in early; I motion for her to join us. I notice when Brown and Santos turn toward her she stops in her tracks. I can see a spark of recognition in her eyes. Before I can say a word Santos and Brown are up and hugging her; they pull her to the table to sit down. I am shocked to think they know each other, but remain silent. When she tells me that she met the two knuckleheads in college ten years ago I am beyond shocked. While listening to Santos talk about how close the three of them were back then I could see a range of emotions race across her face. Brown notices as well, he tries to get her to talk about what is bothering her but she refuses. Finally, she tells us what happened to her friend Cassie and her. I could tell the attack deeply affected her. Before we can react, Stephanie pushes Santos out of her way and runs. Santos tries to catch her, but she is already gone.

When Santos comes back in I could tell her wanted to look for her, but Brown tells him to let her cool off first. The scenario she described dawns on me.

"Ramirez." I growl. Brown and Santos raise their eyebrows at me. "What are you talking about, boss?" Santos asks. Before I can answer I see the answer dawn on him as well. "Wait, Stephanie is the new bounty hunter you're working with? Shit! We have to find her, but where do we look." He growls. I have an idea where to look so I drop bills on the table and run to my truck and take off. We pull up at her apartment building; I see her car parked by the dumpster. We take the stairs up to her apartment, what I see when I come out of the stairwell has me seeing red.

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them. _

_**Cupcake warning**_

**SPOV**

After running out of Shorty's I drove home on autopilot. I couldn't believe I let all of that out. I could see the pity on their faces; especially Ranger's face. After parking my car, I sat there for ten minutes getting myself under control. Finally calm enough I head up to my apartment. Stepping off the elevator I stop in my tracks when I find Joe Morelli leaning against the wall by my door. I am unable to hold back my anger as I walk toward him.

"What the hell do you want, Morelli?" I demand as I stopped in front of him. He gives me that sickening smile of his. "I just wanted to check on you, Cupcake." I cringe at the name. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" I snap at him, going from sad to rhino mode in less than 30 seconds. Joe steps toward me, and I take a step back. "Don't be like that now, Cupcake. I thought we came to an understanding about us." I shook my head in frustration. "You think so huh?" I growl. "There will be no us. Not now, not ever. I may have gone against my better judgment when I was six and followed you into your fathers' garage, or even when we had sex behind the counter of the Tasty Pastry, but I will not do it again. I may have helped clear your name, but it doesn't mean my feelings toward you have changed, trust me they haven't. We may see each other as I drop skips at the station but that will be the only interaction between us." Joe steps even closer to me. "You know something, Cupcake; I do not like how you're acting toward me. You have been mine since you were 16. One way or another we will be together." He leans in to kiss my, but I turn away. I see the anger flash in his eyes. "Not happening Morelli, now leave." I move away from him to unlock my door, but he grabs my arm and pushes me into the wall. Before I can move, Joe is ripped away by a very angry Ranger, who punches him. I watch as Ranger slams Morelli into the opposite wall. Ranger growls something but I don't understand the words. I watch silently as Morelli stumbles away.

**RPOV **

As we step out of the stairwell, I see Morelli standing in front of Stephanie having what looks like a heated discussion. I silently make my way toward them, when I hear him tell her that he doesn't like how she is acting toward him, and that she belongs to him I instantly see red. I rip him away from Steph and I punch him in the face, feeling the crack of his nose breaking. I slam him into the wall. "You better do what she says, Morelli; because if you don't you will answer to me, I protect what's mine." I growl at him. Morelli gulps and stumbles away. I turn and see Steph is leaning against the wall in what appears to be shock. I walk over to her and pull her into my arms. At first she stiffens, but then melts into my embrace. I can feel the wetness of her tears in my shirt. "It's okay, Babe." I whisper. "I won't let him hurt you in any way. You have been through so much; the attack in college, then the thing with Ramirez. I promise. I will be here every step of the way. You're not alone." Santos and Brown stand at parade rest beside us watching with concern and anger. "Let's take this inside." I whisper to Steph, who is still clinging to me like a lifeline. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, unlock her door and lead her in with Santos and Brown following behind.

_A/N: Thoughts?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them. _

_I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews _

_Tissue warning for this chapter_

**SPOV**

After Joe left, I was shocked when Ranger pulled me into a tight hug; I couldn't help but stiffen at first, but then relaxed into his hold. Ranger then led me into my apartment, to the couch and sat down with me. I didn't realize that Les and Bobby were there until they sat on the other side of me. I can see concern in their eyes, as well as anger. "How much of that did you guys hear?" I ask softly. I see red hot anger flash in Ranger's eyes and I knew. "All of it." He growled. I could only sigh. "It's nothing new with him. I had already told him once before nothing will ever happen between us other than being friends. Given what just happened I won't even be that anymore." Ranger pulled me tighter to his side. Okay, now I am confused. He has never acted this way toward me before. Les and Bobby look confused too. "What are you two doing here anyway?" I wonder. Both give me a sad smile. Bobby moved in front of me and took my hand. "When you ran out of Shorty's we got worried about you; we have never seen you like that. Given what Ranger told us, we can see that you have been through some stuff lately that brought back the terrible memories. We all are going to be here for you, whatever you need." I squeezed his hand gratefully. "Thanks, Bobby." Les is sitting too quiet. "Les, what's wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me and I can see the pain in his green eyes. "I have to ask, what happened to Cassie?" I could tell he didn't want to ask but wanted to know, I knew why he asked. "When I got out of the hospital, Mike told me that she died shortly after we were brought in." I could see the pain in his eyes from my words, without a word he got up and left. Bobby squeezed my hand before he followed Les leaving me alone with Ranger.

We sat in silence for a while. I noticed that if I tried to pull away he only held me tighter. After a while, I couldn't take the silence any more. "Ranger, what's going on?" I whisper. "I am not complaining by any means, but you are just acting weird." I look up into his dark eyes; I can see concern in them, but also something else. Ranger let out a breath. "Babe, do you realize how strong you are? You are constantly amazing me with your strength. I knew you had gone through something pretty terrible, but it was far worse than I thought." I had to make him stop talking by covering his mouth with my hand. "That is where you're wrong, Ranger." I spoke softly. "I may seem strong, but I am not. I have just gotten really good at hiding myself from everyone around me." I finally mange to pull away from Ranger; I go into by room and shut my door and locking it.

_A/N: Thoughts?_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them._

_You asked for it here it is __**Margaret**__…_

_Major Cupcake Warning._

**JPOV**

As I stumbled out of Cupcakes' apartment building I am so mad! How dare she treat me that way! I am the Italian Stallion for fucks' sake; I can have any woman I want. It just happens I want Stephanie Plum. Well at least in the name of marriage. I will always have someone on the side for what Cupcake won't do. On top of that Manoso hit me! I should arrest his ass for assaulting an officer. 'I protect what's mine' what did he mean by that? Cupcake is NOT his in any way; she belongs to me. Manoso does not know who he is messing with. I was promised Cupcake when her marriage fell apart, and I will stop at nothing to make sure it happens; Hell she shouldn't have married that idiot in the first place. When I took her behind the counter of the Tasty Pastry it sealed her future to me, I will make it happen I don't care what it takes. I go home long enough to change out of my bloody clothes; I can tell I am losing her to that crazy mercenary and his band of thugs. I get into my SUV and make the short trip over to the house. I notice one car is gone, but the other is there. I pull up to the curb and park. I sit for a little while to calm myself before going in.

I walk up and knock on the door. When the door opens, I see the look of shock on her face as she takes in my appearance. "We have a problem." I growl as I step past her into the house. "I just came back from Cupcakes apartment. She refused to let me into her apartment. She even went as far as saying that she will have nothing to do with me! To make matters worse Ranger Manoso showed up with two of his thugs; that's how I got this. He told me I better leave his babe alone or I will answer to him. That he will protect what's his. We have to get her away from him. He will get her killed by encouraging her to continue this stupid job; she is too incompetent to do it. It is time she starts following the Burg way. If I have to I will drag her to the alter." I look up at my companion and see the understanding in her face. I can tell she is going to help me in any way possible.

I take a sip of water. "So, the question becomes what do we do, Helen?"…

_A/N: Thoughts?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them._

_**Margaret **__you asked the questions here is your answer babe…._

_**Hard subject in this chapter! Tissue warning…..**_

_Previously.._

_I go into my room and closed my door and locking it._

**SPOV**

After I locked my door, I move to my bed sitting in the center. I pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I can feel the shaking start. I know I am having an attack; it's been nine years since I had one, but since I talked about everything it came back again. I am so out of it I don't even notice when my door flies open, or when Ranger sits next to me. He pulls me onto his lap, cradling me in his arms. I can barely hear him whisper in Spanish into my ear. After minutes of him talking in Spanish I start to feel like myself again. Finally, I try to pull away from him, but I can't he has a death grip on me. I start to relax in his arms, he finally pulls back. I can see the concern in his eyes. "Are you okay now, babe?" I can only nod, without meeting his eyes. I am embarrassed that he saw me like that. "No need to be embarrassed, babe. It will be okay." Damn ESP. "I know it will, Ranger. It's just I have not had an attack in nine years." I whisper. "Nine years gone and suddenly they are back. I thought I had gotten past it all." I take a shuddering breath. "I know Les and Bobby wanted to hear everything, but I couldn't tell them. I couldn't do that to Les; Cassie was his college girlfriend. It was bad enough I had to tell him she died from her injuries. If I told them what was done to me I don't know what he would do." Ranger squeezed my arms. "Babe, if you want to talk about it, I will listen. I won't say anything about it to anyone. I think you need to stop hiding from this. It is slowly eating away at you." I sighed, he is right. "Okay. I will tell you everything. But let's move to the living room first." Ranger nods, then he helps me to my feet. We go to the living room, while I mentally prepare myself for what I am about to reveal.

I sit on the couch, while Ranger goes to the kitchen to grab some waters. I start fidgeting because I am about to expose myself to someone. Just the thoughts running through my head has bile rising in my throat. I take the water Ranger hands me, taking a drink. "Ranger I want you to understand, what I am about to tell you no one knows, not even my best friend Mary Lou." I start. "I can't fathom everyone knowing this. I need you to promise me that you won't say anything." I look into his eyes I can see the promise there. "Don't worry, Babe my lips are sealed." I give him a small smile. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. As I said before I didn't really remember much about the time we were being held by that madman. What I did remember was being raped repeatedly before being drugged. When I woke up in the hospital I found out the true extent of my injuries, but I won't go into detail. It took me a year to get back to normal; well as normal as one can get after something like that. When I came home, I was still not really myself, so when my mother brought a suitor to dinner one night I didn't fight it. I was just a shell of myself. The vibrant woman I used to be was gone. No one really knew what happened behind closed doors at home. The truth was I couldn't give my husband what he needed so he went elsewhere, he knew I had been attacked, he didn't know the details and he didn't care, so he tried to force the physical side. That's what really happened with my marriage, it truly was my fault it fell apart. Now I feel like I am back in college again. I can hardly sleep with nightmares of the attack. I know I have done a good job at hiding it since no one noticed any difference in me, at least that I know of. So you see Ranger; I am always holding this in; and your right it is eating away at me. I just don't know what to do. The whole fiasco with Ramirez brought it all back to the surface." Ranger looked at my thoughtfully. "Babe, I know that was hard for you to talk about. Let me be the first to tell you that it was not your fault your marriage fell apart; if he was such an ass that he couldn't understand that you needed time and went elsewhere that is on him, not you. Secondly, given the facts of your attack, any man in their right mind wouldn't try to force a physical relationship on you. Third, you are doing a great job when it comes to keeping people in the dark about this. I only noticed since the Ramirez fiasco that you seemed to be tired. I am truly shocked that you even will allow me to touch you, given what you have been through." I nodded. "I know; that's because I know I can trust you. You are probably to first man I have been able to trust in a very long time." I could see the shock in his eyes at my words. I knew then that if I ever needed anything, he would be there. I knew I had the start of a good support system around me.

_**TBC….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them._

_**Margaret**__- You asked about the plan the hell duo has…well keep reading babe….*cheeky grin*_

**HPOV**

When I opened the door to see Joseph with two black eyes and a broken nose, I was shocked! He tells me that my good for nothing daughter refused to talk to him; she even refused to let him into her apartment! Why me? Why couldn't she just listen to him? He is her future husband, yet she ignored his wishes. Does she not realize it's the 'Burg way to always do what is asked of you? Not only that, she allowed some thug to beat up Joseph? That is such a horrible way to act toward my dear Joseph. I guess since she is not going to do it herself, I will move forward with the plan that I came up with. "Don't you worry son, we will get this wedding taken care of. I will make sure Stephanie marries you. I think we just have to go a different way. It's obvious she won't come willingly, so I will make the plans to do the wedding in two weeks. I will get her here for dinner one night; I will put some sedative in her desert. By the time it takes effect you will be able to come pick her up and take her home, you will have to keep her drugged until the day of the ceremony. I promised you her hand in marriage when she divorced Richard. In fact you should have been the one she married in the first place. She has been yours since she was 6, the whore." I go to the cabinet and grab the Jim Bean. Just talking about her makes me want to drink. Ever since she was born she has been nothing but trouble.

After two hours we have most of the arrangements made. We have to stop because Frank is due home soon and I must start dinner; I cannot let him find out about our plan, although he is too stupid to do anything about it. I think that is where Stephanie got it from. She is her fathers' daughter. I am truly disgusted at this job she took at Franks' direction; although I am pleased that she cleared Joseph of those charges, she should have quit the second she did. No 'Burg woman in their right mind would continue on such a path that will only lead to getting her killed. It is bad enough she was shot while helping Joseph. I know once they are married, she will be forced to quit that stupid job and stay home like she was raised to….

_**TBC….**_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them._

_Thank you for all the love by reviews _

**RPOV**

After hearing everything my Babe has been through, I am truly amazed at her resilience. Very few woman recover from the trauma she has endured; yet she managed to have somewhat of a normal life, but has always kept men at arms' length. When she tells me that she trusts me enough to touch her, I am shocked, yet humbled at her words. I knew that meant she was letting me in; ever since I met her that day at the diner, I was intrigued; yet protective of her. I could tell there was more to the beautiful woman that sat in front of me. I made a mental promise to do anything she needed, no matter what it was to help her fully recover from this. I can feel as she continued to relax in my arms. Before long she is asleep, and I can't help but feel at ease with her in my arms. That is something I am not used to. I debate whether or not I should move her to the bed, but decide against it. I do not want to wake her up, she needs her rest. I gently lean back with her head on my chest, and prop me feet up on the coffee table.

As I rest, my mind turns to Morelli; I suspect, given what he said to Steph, he is up to something. I have to find out what, and if he is working with anyone. To me anyone who sets out to hurt my babe will have to answer to me. I will do anything to make sure she stays safe and happy. I just hope she will allow me to make her happy. The feelings I have for her have only gotten stronger with all I have learned. I start making plans to keep babe safe, I just hope she will go along with it. My final thoughts are how happy I am as I fall asleep.

I wake up to hearing noises at the front door. Steph is still sound asleep next to me. I pull away from her gently, before I silently make my way toward the door. I pull my gun and take off the safety. I stand against the wall next to the door, ready to put my gun to the head of the person who is breaking in. Minutes later, the door swings open, and in walks Joe Morelli. "Freeze, asshole." I growl. He stops but glares at me. "I thought I told you Morelli, to leave Steph alone." Before he can respond the light turns on and Steph appears. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment Morelli." Steph demands. "I told you we were not done, Cupcake." Morelli sneers at Steph. "So I see you have been cheating on me now too, huh?" Morelli glares at Steph.

Oh Hell No….

_**TBC….**_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them._

_I know I left you with a cliffie last chapter; here is another to make up for it!_

**SPOV**

I wake up when Ranger pulls away from me; I am surprised I fell asleep. As I get my bearings I hear noises at the door. I quietly get up off the couch and start toward the door. When I hear Ranger growl at the person to freeze I know it will be okay. I am shocked to find out it's Morelli who broke into my apartment. Then he turns around and says I'm cheating on him? Has he lost his damn mind or is he drunk? I can tell Ranger is getting twitchy fingered with the trigger; he just may shoot Morelli. I walk up and put my hand on his arm. "Ranger, stop. He isn't worth going to jail for." I whisper to him. "I know your trying to protect me since he broke in, however he can and will have you arrested if you take the shot. Please put the gun away." I can see the look in Ranger's eyes. I think he would much rather shoot Morelli, but instead he puts the safety back on and puts his gun away. Morelli makes a move toward me, but faster than I can blink Ranger moves me behind him. "Don't even think about it." He growls menacingly at Morelli. "I told you before, if you mess with Steph, you answer to me. Instead of listening, you break into her apartment in the middle of the night? I highly suggest you leave….NOW." Ranger ordered. Without a single word, Morelli ran out of my apartment.

Once Ranger makes sure Morelli is gone, he comes back and sits with me. "Are you okay?" He whispers as he pulls me into his arms. I nod into his chest. "I'm fine, although I don't think this is the last of him." I hear Ranger growl. "I think your right, babe. I think he is up to something. I think we need to do something to make sure he can't get to you again." I look up into his eyes. I can see the intensity in them. "Okay, I'll bite. How you suggest we do that?" I question softly, not sure if I want to hear his answer. "Simple babe, you pack a bag, pack the rodent, and come with me." Say what? "Wait a minute, Ranger; you want me to come with you? Where do you want to take me?" He smirks. "I can't tell you, but I will show you. Now go pack." He says as he pushes me to the my better judgment I quickly pack a bag. I step back into the living room. Ranger has Rex ready to go. "So are you going to tell me where we are going now?" Ranger just smirks. "I still won't tell you. We are going to do this babe; and it's going to be good."

Oh boy.

_**TBC….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them._

_Thank you for all the reviews _

**SPOV**

As we drive through Trenton; I become lost in my thoughts; I look back at everything Morelli has said to me recently. My Spidey senses start tingling. I have to figure out the source of his 'you're mine' line. As I think more about it, the more I start to suspect I know who could possibly have fed him that crap. I am so lost in my thoughts I don't notice that we have stopped, and Ranger is staring at me. "Are you with me now, Babe?" I shake my head to clear it. "Yeah, I just zoned out a little." He smirks as he gets out of the SUV, walks around to my door; he opens the door and takes Rex from me while I step out and look around. "Where are we Ranger?" Ranger remains silent as he leads me to the elevator. We ride up to the 7th floor. We step inside, Ranger puts Rex onto the counter; I head to the window and stare out. I can't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach; I know I am on the right track, I just wish I am wrong. I am so lost in my thoughts again I don't notice Ranger coming up behind me until he touches me, making me jump. "Shit, Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I quickly shake my head. "You didn't, I just got lost in my thoughts again. I have a bad feeling about this whole Morelli mess, but I can't put my finger on the source." I feel Ranger stiffen at my words. "Listen to your instincts, you should always listen to them." I sigh; I wish I had listened to them before. If I did I probably wouldn't be in this mess now.

I stand by the window looking out for hours, yet I am unable to get the pieces together. I know I am missing something but I can't figure out the final piece of the puzzle. I can feel Ranger's gaze on me from across the room. I know that he will help in any way he can, but how could he help when I don't even know myself? I have so many scenarios running through my head I can't help but feel sick; every one of them would mean I have been a pawn in someone's sick game.

I am pulled from my thoughts by my cell ringing. It's Grandma. "Hey, Grandma." I answer. "Baby granddaughter, you need to get here fast!" She whispers. "You will never guess who is downstairs with your mother right now! Joe Morelli!" I can feel the blood draining from my face.

Unfuckingbelievable.

_**TBC….**_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them._

**SPOV**

After putting my phone back into my pocket, I turn around and finally notice my surroundings. "Wait a minute. Where am I?" Ranger chuckles softly. "Took you long enough to notice your surroundings. I wondered how long it would take." I glare. "I am so glad you find me amusing, Ranger. I will deal with that later. I have bigger issues to deal with." I try to pass by him, but he grabs my wrist. "What do you mean, babe?" I sigh. "I mean, I now know who Morelli had been working with; it also means that when I am done, I may not have any family left." Ranger's face hardens. "You mean to tell me someone in your family is working with Morelli?" He growls. I nod, feeling my anger grow. Knowing my mother would betray me this way truly makes me sick. I knew she never approved of what I did, but damn this takes it to a whole new level. "You're not going alone, Babe." I agree. We head to the elevator. As we descend I know what I am about to do needs to be done.

We make the short trip to my parents' house; Ranger parks the SUV blocking in Morellis' truck. I quietly open the front door, with Ranger following behind. We make our way through the house toward the kitchen, where Morelli is sitting with my mother talking. We stop by the door to listen in on their conversation. "This has to work, Joseph. I have all the plans for the wedding set; every last detail. I know this will work. My last plan worked without issue; of course that ungrateful daughter of mine has no idea." Ranger and I glance at each other. I feel my stomach drop. There is only one thing she could possibly mean, but is my mother capable of something so violent? "Of course my last plan worked. It got her home from that dreadful college she insisted she had to go to. I will spare you the details Joseph; you don't need to know." I feel tears of anger run down my face as the gravity of what my mother has done to me hits. I can no longer hold back.

I slam my way into the kitchen. Both Morelli and my mother jump. "Stephanie, what are you doing here?" my mother demands. I glare at my mother and Morelli. "I could ask the same about Morelli. But, given what I just heard, I think you both should hear what I have to say. First, Helen, yes I am calling you Helen. Once I walk out of this house I never want to hear or see you again! Not only did you orchestrate an attack on me and nine other women so vile and cruel, but for what, to make me leave college? I did leave college, but only after I graduated! That's right, I still graduated. You didn't know that now did you. Helen? Of course not! That's because I made sure you didn't know. Now I find out that you promised me to marry that arrogant bastard? Not gonna happen! I may have helped him clear his name, but now I regret it!" I scream at my mother. I turn my attention to Morelli, who is now red-faced with the vein bulging. "Don't even say a word asshole. I don't give a shit what you think, or if that woman over there promised you, I will not marry you. You want to marry a Plum woman you can marry her. You two deserve each other. The fact you broke into my apartment after I said I want nothing to do with you shows how little you care about your badge. I should've had you arrested! But I didn't. Know this though; if you ever come near me again I will report the break in. When I say I want nothing to do with you I mean it." I turn to walk out of the house to find grandma holding up her phone recording what was said. I give her a kiss on the way by. I know the 'burg grapevine will be working overtime. Helen Plum and Joe Morelli are going down!

_**TBC….**_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them._

**HPOV**

That ungrateful daughter of mine! I simply cannot believe she spoke to me that way! Why me? So what if she knows that I planned the attack on her ten years ago, who cares; she can't do anything about it. Even if she wanted to, she is too stupid to do anything. I just need to put that ungrateful child out of my mind. I must run to the market and pick up the last few things I need for dinner. While I am walking around the market, I notice some of the looks I am getting. Do I have something on my shirt? I don't see anything. Oh well, I don't have time for this. I make my way to the checkout. As I am being rung up, the cashier glares at me. "How could you do that Mrs. Plum? Really how could you? You had your own daughter attacked? Talk about psychotic." What on earth is she talking about? I choose to ignore her comments. I step out into the sunshine, making my way to my car when I run into Angela Morelli and Grandma Bella. Angela steps up to me. "How dare you Helen! I cannot believe you and my so-called son conspired to make Stephanie marry him! Are you insane? I will tell you the same thing I told him; you deserve each other! I hope you both enjoy the fact that no one in this town will ever speak to you again!" Angela snaps and walks away. How did they find out? I shrug it off. I get home; step inside to find my mother sitting in the kitchen with a big grin on her face. "So my not so dear daughter, have a good trip to the market?" she asks with a cackle. "Not now, mother." I don't have time for her games. I have to get dinner started. "Oh come on now, Helen. I just wanted to know if you got the riot act for the video I shared to all my friends at the Clip N Curl of Stephanie letting you and that ass Morelli have it after she heard your plan." She recorded that? She shared it? WHY ME?

**JPOV**

When I finally get home, I am still furious! I am the Italian Stallion, I deserve such better treatment. I notice my moms' car is in the lot. She gets out of her car; I can tell she is upset. "How dare you Joseph! I cannot believe you and Helen Plum conspired to make Stephanie marry you! Are you insane? No woman in their right mind will marry you now! If you want to marry someone you might as well as marry Helen Plum! You two deserve each other! I hope you both enjoy the fact that no one in this town will ever speak to you again. I know I am very disappointed in you. I can't even look at you; the man in front of me is not my son!" My mom yells at me before getting back into her car and leaving. I am shocked. I have no idea what she is talking about. Just then, my cell rings. "Morelli." I answer. "Man, have you gone insane? You actually conspired with Helen Plum to make Stephanie Plum marry you?" Mooch asks. "I can't believe the video I just watched with Aunt Angela and Grandma Bella! Man you're so stupid!" He laughs before hanging up. There is a video? Someone recorded what we said? How could that be? Wait, if there is a video that means the whole burg will know what happened today. Everyone will know that Stephanie yelled at me!

Damnit!

_**TBC….**_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to JE I am just borrowing them._

**RPOV**

As we head back to Rangeman; I can tell Babe is still fuming. I decide to give her answers before she asks the questions again. "Babe, I know you wanted to know where you are staying. The building you were in is my building. My company Rangeman is housed there. We are a security firm; we specialize in business and residential security systems. I have three partners, two of which you already know. Les and Bobby and one other man by the name of Tank; you will understand when you meet him. The four of us started Rangeman in Miami after leaving the Army. We served together all the way up into the Special Forces. Every once in a while we get called up to go help train the new class of Rangers; but not often anymore." I look at her and see the shock as I reveal things to her. "I know you are wondering why I am telling you all of this. It's simple really; ever since I met you I have felt protective of you, but didn't know why. Now I do. I hope that we can explore a relationship, before you interrupt me, I will let you lead us. I will not force you into anything you don't want. We can go as slow as you want. I know you trust me, you told me as much; so we have a good start. What do you think, Babe?" I ask as we pull into my parking space in the garage.

**SPOV**

I swear Ranger has ESP or something. He tells me everything I wanted to know, and then some. When he says he wants to try a relationship I am shocked. I immediately think it wouldn't work with me not being able to satisfy him. Ranger must have read my thoughts again, because he tells me that I will lead us, and he won't force me into anything I can't do yet. Is it possible to fall in love with someone just from the words they say? "Do you really think it would work, Ranger? I mean, it take years for me to get to that point in a relationship." I ask him softly. He turns to me and looks into my eyes. "Babe, take your time, there is no rush at all for us. You have taken a huge blow today. You need to recover from that before you decide anything, okay?" I nod in agreement. Ranger gives me a 1000 watt smile at me. "Besides babe; Tomorrow is A New Day."

Oh Boy.

_A/N2: I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! keep an eye out for __**A New Day**__ coming soon! _

_**A New Day**__ follows Stephanie and Ranger as they navigate the start of their relationship; Follow Stephanie as she moves toward a full recovery._


End file.
